Gate of Desolation (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Zhed Shadowhoof must be in your party to enter this mission. Objectives Tame Queen Aijundu and gain control of the junundu wurms. * ADDED Defeat Queen Aijundu and her undead minions. * ADDED Call forth a junundu so you may ride it through the sulfur. * ADDED Guide the junundu to the Remains of Sahlahja. * BONUS Protect the Junundu Young from the demon hordes. You have saved 0 of 3 junundu young. Rewards Primary The first part of this mission involves fighting progressive waves of undead, along with intermittent fights against Queen Aijundu. Palawa Joko will lead you to a hill overlooking a Wurm Spoor, beyond which the sulfurous wastes begin. Walking into the sulfurous wastes will kill you within a couple seconds due to the Sulfurous Haze effect. If you are in a party with heroes/henchmen, it is a good idea to plant a flag at the top of the hill to keep them from running off and dying in this haze (you may also want to set them to Defensive mode, as they will sometimes chase enemies into the haze anyway). After a few waves of undead, Aijundu will attack; after depleting her health a bit, she will retreat, and more undead will attack. Eventually Aijundu will attack a second time, and when you fight her off this time, she will allow you the use of her fellow wurms to cross the wastes. Clicking on the Wurm Spoor will summon a pack of wurms, which will swallow you and your party. You now control the wurm, with a special set of wurm-only skills, and can cross the sulfurous wastes without dying. Palawa Joko will lead the way to the Remains of Sahlahja. You will have to fight through several groups of Margonites and Elementals; at one point you will be forced to leave the wurm and cross a patch of rocky terrain on foot, then summon the wurms again. The Margonites should be no problem with your high-damage wurm skills, but be careful of the Elementals - your wurms are weak against their attacks, and the wurms have a very weak healing ability. Junundu Wail will ensure that your party never gets wiped, at least, and the wurms are not affected by Death Penalty (although it still counts up and will affect you once you leave the wurm). Bonus The bonus is not difficult. It is obtained by speaking to Queen Aijundu once she is tamed (although you don't have to - the bonus objective will also appear after saving the first Junundu Young). There are 3 Junundu Young which you will see throughout the mission, each guarded by a pack of Margonites. The demons will not attack them so there is no need to rush; you must simply travel to their location and clear out any enemies guarding them. The enemies are not difficult to kill, especially as a wurm. The biggest danger to the young is actually you -- Junundu Smash will damage them, and they have low hit points. But since you will usually have taken out the Margonite mobs guarding them when they approach, they are in no real danger. Once the "saved" message appears, if that Junundu Young dies, it no longer matters (as may happen since they will follow you after you rescue them). Tips When Taming the Queen, Elementalists will have a hard time casting due to Vow of Silence. Bosses will also be resistant to burning and other fire magic. Melee fighters and dervishes work well here. Consider bringing support magic for your party or healing. Creatures NPCs * 24 Junundu Young * 28 Aijundu Allies * 24 Palawa Joko Monsters Margonites * 24 Margonite Executioner * 24 Margonite Bowmaster * 24 Margonite Cleric * 24 Margonite Warlock * 24 Margonite Seer * 24 Margonite Sorcerer * 24 Margonite Ascendant * 24 Margonite Reaper Elementals * 24 Shambling Mesa * 24 Sandstorm Crag Undead * 24 Awakened Blademaster * 24 Awakened Gray Giant * 24 Awakened Acolyte * 24 Awakened Defiler * 24 Awakened Head * 24 Awakened Thought Leech * 24 Carven Effigy * 24 Awakened Cavalier * 24 Awakened Dune Carver Bosses * 28 Avah the Crafty (Soldier's Stance) * 28 Queen Aijundu (uses only monster skills, cannot be killed) * 28 Nehmak the Unpleasant (Signet of Suffering) * 28 Amind the Bitter (Hex Eater Vortex) * 28 Chakeh The Lonely (Soldier's Fury) * 28 Chundu the Meek (Vow of Silence) Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Remains of Sahlahja. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: A Deal's a Deal. Category:Nightfall_missions